


here's to the fools who dream

by cassianandor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: keith is a aspiring jazz musician, lance is a aspiring actor, the la la land au no one asked for, third voltron story, three times a charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianandor/pseuds/cassianandor
Summary: "Maybe, I'm not good enough."Yes, you are.""Maybe I'm not. It's like a pipedream.""This is the dream. It's conflict, and it's compromise, and it's very, very exciting."





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH I'm really excited for this !! Finally, I have free time to write a story!
> 
> (based off of loving-ziam-and-larry's au idea on tumblr!) 
> 
> For anyone who hasn't seen La La Land, I highly suggest you watch it! It's really good, and even if you don't like musicals, I think you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> (plus the soundtrack is 10/10 I recommend it, and some things from the movie I changed to make it a little bit different for the story.)
> 
> so let's dive innnnn 
> 
> song used for this chapter: another day of sun

Lance McClain had to nail this audition. 

This was the audition that could affect his whole career (or his part time career), and if he actually made it, _actually made it,_ his acting worries wouldn't be needed anymore. 

But his only worry right now, was getting out of this traffic. 

Los Angeles was filled with traffic. You could leave your home at 1AM, and at least find yourself stuck in some kind of morning traffic, whether it was some paparazzi stunt or morning rush to go to work, or even just going to a store, chances are, you wouldn't get there and your dreams were instantly crushed for not going. 

Yup, this city was famous for crushing more than just hopes and dreams. 

"You know, Lance, you shouldn't be so worried about this audition! Think about it-, you said you did really well and you got a callback from the agent-" 

That wasn't the city talking. 

Allura had the biggest smile on her face when she talked about auditions, in fact, that's how she always was. She also was a actress (or a aspiring actress), and was one of Lance's roommates who also we're aspiring actors/actresses. She didn't seem like if bombing a audition was the worst thing ever, because she already had plans for what she wanted to do if she didn't make it. 

"Yeah, but then I got taken off the list after they reconsidered me."

"Oh. Well, all I'm saying is that I think you'll do fine. Hey, you wished me good luck at my audition last week! So at least have hope in yourself from me, that I believe you'll do great."

"Let's hope."

A silence made the two stop talking, noticing the huge amount of heavy traffic coming from each angle of the highways. L.A. traffic wasn't this bad at the time of day, and when it was, it was stressful to even try to get out of it.

"Hey, remember when I told you stories about my mom as she auditioned?"

"You still tell me those."

"Right. But, she always told me that whenever she didn't make a audition-"

"Thanks for the positivity."

"No! Just-, shut up and let me talk. She always sang the song-"

"Oh god, not the song talk again."

"Stop interrupting me, if you do it again, I will literally drive this car off of this highway and you'll never get to get another audition again."

"You wouldn't."

"Hm, guess I'm singing now."

Lance groaned as he hit his head on the driving wheel causing Allura to laugh even more then she already was. 

_"I think about that day, I left him at a Greyhound station, west of Santa Fe-"_ She started singing and started moving her shoulders to annoy Lance (which worked even before she wanted to sing a song). 

"You really think singing-"

_"We were seventeen, but it was sweet and it was true."_ Allura smiled as she playfully nudged Lance's shoulder causing Lance to roll his eyes and continue to pay attention to the road again. 

_"Still, I knew what I had to do, 'cause I just knew."_

Allura looked down at her hands for a minute as if she was remembering who she was talking about, probably just to give the song a more dramatic effect to it. (At least, that's what Pidge thought it was and Lance believed it). 

"I still don't get why your mom used to sing that song to y-"

_"Summer: Sunday nights, we'd sink into our seats. Right as they dimmed out all the lights, a technicolor world made out of music and machine, it called me to be on that screen, and live inside each scene."_

Right after she finished singing, she quickly nudged his shoulder and started to talk. 

"Come on, you have to sing it too! It's good luck!"

"Fine, only for the L.A. gods to hear our plea."

**"Without a nickel to my name, hopped a bus, here I came, could be brave or just insane, we'll have to see."**

Okay, so maybe Lance did secretly like singing. At least, a little. After all the auditions he went through when he sang or simply just being humiliated by his family when they forced him to sing at their family reunions or big parties, it was the one thing that potentially saved him and his career. 

_"Cause maybe in that sleepy town, he'll sit one day, the lights are down, he'll see my face and think of how he.."_ Allura continued the song as Lance stopped singing to check how the traffic was outside. 

**"..used to know me."**

"Hey, told you you'd like it." Allura laughed again as Lance rolled his eyes again in a more sarcastic way then the first time he did. 

"Climb these hills, I'm reaching for the heights, and chasing all the lights that shine, and when they let you down,   
you'll get up off the ground-"

**"Cause morning rolls around, and it's another day of sun!"**

"Hey, now you have to sing the next part!" 

"No! Why me?"

"Because the guy sings the next part, obviously. That's why Hunk always sings this part." 

_"I hear them everyday, the rhythms in the canyons, that'll never fade away. The ballads in the barrooms, left by those who came before. They say "you gotta want it more", so I bang on every door!"_

"There you go!" Allura looked out the window and smiled a little bit to show that she appreciated the whole _"we're literally singing in a car for good luck"_ thing. 

_"And even when the answer's "no", or when my money's running low, the dusty and neon glow are all I need."_ She turned back over to look at him and leaned forward in her seat. 

_"And someday I'll sing my song, a small town kid will come along-"_

**"That'll be the thing to push him on and go!"**

**"Climb these hills, I'm reaching for the heights, and chasing all the lights that shine, and when they let you down,  
you'll get up off the ground, 'cause when morning rolls around, and it's another day of sun." **

"And when they let you down, the morning rolls around."

**"And it's another day of sun!"**

"Okay, so maybe the whole "us singing in a car in L.A. traffic" thing works?"

"Don't tell Pidge and Hunk though, or else we'll be having a whole musical with them singing." 

"True, then we'll get a movie about us singing in a car and-"

And as if it was a real start to a movie, a honk interrupted him. 

From the corner of his eyes, was another person giving him a glare that was all too familiar in L.A., as the guy who was in the red car made a hand signal that meant _"You're holding me up and I have to go, like now."_

Except that this guy didn't hesitate to wait for him to move, instead, he went and drove around him and didn't even care that he was also causing traffic problems as well. For a moment after the guy went around him, Lance and him made eye contact. It wasn't hard to tell what he looked like, he had black hair (and, was that a mullet?) and clearly wasn't looking as if he woke up well this morning. The guy looked over at Lance, giving him another one of his glares (which looked kind of funny from the distance, because he looked like a quiet kind of guy and the look seemed like a sleepy gaze). 

And then Lance flipped him off.

"Wait, maybe I probably should move."

"Traffic started moving like a minute ago, you just noticed?" Lance and Allura looked forward to see the cars in front of them far away, and they could hear the loud honks of the cars near them. 

Yep, just another day of sun.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: http://reysdroid.tumblr.com ♡


End file.
